1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to swivel-hinge assemblies and, particularly, to a swivel-hinge assembly having a simple structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical swivel-hinge assembly used in an electronic device includes a main plate, a knuckle, a shaft, a limiting member, and a nut. The shaft forms a threaded portion at one end. The knuckle is fixed on the main plate. The shaft is inserted in the knuckle, and the threaded portion of the shaft is exposed out of the knuckle. The nut threadedly engages with the threaded portion. The limiting member is fixed on the other end of the shaft away from the threaded portion to rotatably fix the shaft in the knuckle. The knuckle has a stopping portion formed thereon. The limiting member has a limiting protrusion, which is blocked by the stopping portion when the shaft rotates. Thus, a rotation angle of the shaft relative to the knuckle is limited.
However, the swivel-hinge assembly has a large number of components which form a complex structure. Thus assembling and disassembling the swivel-hinge assembly are troublesome.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.